thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sokemon210Master/The Zephyr Rogue
Sokemon210Master is a member of TheGamingFamily. He is the person who typically (and by that, I mean always) creates Youtube Backgrounds for the family and others (It's because I'm a nice person). He has accounts on other websites, such as'' DeviantArt, FanFiction & Newgrounds''. He is not only just part of TheGamingFamily, but also part of TeamBoccia14. His real name is Samuel Phillipson, and is one of the British members of the Family. Along with Riley (The Water Waka), he is one of the more random and crazy members of the Family. He is also one of the most dirty minded of the group, which can make him EXTREMLY entertaining at points. Recently (And by that I mean god nows how many months ago), his mic, Mike, died, and since then, he's gone insane (Until I got this fuckin awesome headset). His favorite video game series of all time is Sonic the Hedgehog, and has lead him into the world of video games. His fourth favorite game of all time is Sonic Heroes, his first ever video game. He is also a big fan of the Pokémon series, and his second favorite game of all time is Pokémon Black 2. Back in April, He also bought a 3DS (Possibly the best desicion in my life) and with it, he bought Kid Icarus: Uprising, and loved it. To date, it's his 5th favorite game of all time. He created the 'Hey look, an Exo Tank, Hey look, who cares?' meme (Which I gave to MaverickHunterZero), and made the picture of the STAY OUT OF MY SHED meme. He can also make some REALLY bad puns. Samuel is also one of the more competetive people in the family, but he does scream and shout (Not like a baby, more like chuggaa) if all odds are against him in a game. Even the most common mistake can get him to shout "OHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWDDDD". (PS, this section will never be changed, only added to) 'Backstory:' 'Before Youtube:' Samuel has been watching vids on YouTube since 2008, and still watches the first video he ever saw on youtube (Right here). He always used to come home and either play Club Penguin or a game on'' Andkon'', and watch stuff on Youtube, it was like an addiction. He did this for 2008-2010, Until June... 'Sokemon210Master is Born:' In June 2010, he decided to make a YouTube account, as he wanted to be an Lper like Chuggaaconroy & Marriland (A big fan of both even now). He uploaded the boss fights against Maxie from Pokemon Emerald (Right here). Then did a boss walkthrough of Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, but cancelled it after Queen Bean as he lost the ROM (Playlist here). Eventually, in mid-March, he wanted to do Awesome Video Game Music videos, but he renamed it to Epic Video Game Music, as he wanted to be a little bit unique (Playlist here). 'As The Shiny Katana Of Epicness:' Then in October, he brought a Dazzle Capture Card, as he wanted to Lp his favorite game of all time, Sonic Heroes, but had to insert the music, as he knew jackshit about capture cards back then. He completed Team Sonic's story, then cancelled the Project after entering depression. He hid the fact he was depressed because he didn't want anyone else getting involved. Sometime in early January (2012), he broke up with his GF as he was in depression, and became very quiet around others, and never talked, earning him being picked on a lot at school to answer a lot of questions the teachers ask him, and being slightly bullied. Then he met Maxyboy561, who then soon became great friends with, before he knew about The Water Waka, The Phantom Riolu , The Speed Buster, etc. While in depression, he found out about the gaming family, and joined after around 2 hours of the Gaming Family existed. He only joined the chat on Skype around mid April, and since then, he's never one to stop talking. He's almost always on at weekends, and roughly around 9 hours of school days. 'The Solaris Project Begins:' He then started to watch The Great Clement (Clementj642), and that encouraged him to get back into editing, thus ending his state of depression. He started a Sonic Advance Trilogy lp, after watching Clement's lp of the series. The holidays have passed, and has he worked on anything? Yes, and no. Yes as he tried and tried, and no because everything he made wouldn't upload or would be cancelled. He has also started to write a story, and has a wiki up for it. 'The Zephr Warrior:' He has cancelled his Sonic Advance trilogy lp a due to lack of effort, and is now re-attempting countdown making...and writing. In December, from an event with Humanutopia (FB here, YT here), his courage has perked up immensley, and now has the dream of becoming a proffesional voice actor. He also made his very first countdown, Top 10 Final Boss Themes, which got a decent reception. Now in the New Year, he is planning a couple of collabs and hopes to get more done. He has officially quit Lets Playing too. On March 29th, the day after his Team Sonic Finale 1 Year anniversary, he finally uploaded his first vocal countdown, Top 7 Burnout Tracks. Despite being out for only 2 days, it has recieved very positive feedback, and introduced his new intro and credits. He still has his dream of becoming a voice actor, but also wants to start learning the Electric Guitar again due to listening to amazing guitar covers, made by youtubers such as FamilyJules7X and 331Erock. He has started a very laid-back [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBcNWOhJXxAD9c5xiurMRnp8Y-PNDqOe&feature=mh_lolz Lp of Pokemon Emerald.] Nothing new or exciting has happened in his life, apart from getting a lot of new games, such as Metal Gear Rising, Trinity Universe, Saints Row The Third and Katawa Shoujo. ''Lately, nothing new is happening in his life, well, apart from his undying love for Lucius and Lilly. He has recently got an Elgato Capture Card, so now he can FINALLY let's play Trinity Universe! Apart from that, he has gradually continued his Emerald let's play, and has enabled custom thumbnails too. 'Videos on Youtube: '''Solo Videos: 'Countdowns:' *Top 10 Final Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) *Top 7 Burnout Tracks (Here ) *Top 10 Boss Themes (Part 1 ) (Part 2 ) 'Other Stuff:' *Epic Video Game Music *Intros *Let's Play [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBcNWOhJXxAD9c5xiurMRnp8Y-PNDqOe&feature=mh_lolz Pokemon Emerald] ''Upcoming Stuff: *Top 10 Favorite Pokemon *Let's Play Trinity Universe *Let's Play Pokemon Leafgreen *Let's Play Metal Gear Rising *Let's Re-boot Sonic Heroes ' 'Gaming Family Collab Videos:' 'AVGMs/AAMs:' *Awesome Video Game Music 19: Fatal Instinct *Awesome Video Game Music 26: Perilous Nation *Awesome Anime Music 10: Resonance 'Countdowns:' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3kbuHcLsW0 Top 15 Mario Kart Tracks] *Top 10 Video Game Plants *Top 25 Mechanical Bosses (#11 to be spesific) (Part 1) (Part 2(WITH ME!) (Part 3) *Top 17 Gods In Video Games (#10 with Ethan) (Part 1(WITH ME!) (Part 2) (Also edited Cades segment) *Top 20 Females In Gaming (#16 to be spesific) (Part 1 WITH ME!) (Part 2 ) (Part 3 ) *Top 11 Undead Characters (Minor appearence in the Prologue, and made the transitions.) Other Videos: *None at this point 'Personallity:' Samuel is a VERY friendly guy. He is willing to give just about anyone a hand if they need it, though can be a bit demanding at points. After an event with Humanutopia, his courage has been amped and is now very confident to just be himself, no matter what others think. He is one who dislikes arguments, but joins in to try calm everyone down. 'Friends:' He is friends with all the members of the gaming family, Max the most, as he was the first member he met. While he see's some flaws in some people, it should be known that he does not dislike a single famillian. 'Games:' 'Casual Gaming:' Samuel plays a variety of games, but hasn't played the fantastic ones that EVERYONE talks about (FF Series, Shadow of the Colossus,etc). He mainly plays Sonic games, and his top 3 are Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3 & Sonic 3 & Knuckles. He also plays'' Pokemon'' too, and his favorites are Emerald, Black 2 & Platinum. He has played Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend, Kid Icarus Uprising, VVVVVV, Halo Reach, Megaman X, No More Heroes 2, Pikmin 2, Okami, Persona 3 Portable & Mercury HD. His favorite genre of gameplay will always be RPG''s, but he likes ''2D/3D platformers the second most. The most recently played games of his are Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Trinity Universe, both rank in his Top 5 Favorite Games of all time. 'Online Gaming:' Samuel used to play a lot of online wii games, such as Mario Kart Wii. However, since he got a 360 and Halo Reach, he played it online non stop for nearly 2 years. However, about a year ago, he's stopped after getting a 3DS and'' Kid Icarus Uprising & Mario Kart 7''. He also used to play Pokemon Online, but has quit due to not liking Wi-fi battling much. He now plays Blazblue CS Extend (PS3), Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal (PS3) and Uncharted 3 (PS3) online with Max, Austin and CutManRules 'Gaming Family Games:' '''''Droiture: Sin and Punishment: Samuel will appear in Droiture as an evil guy based after the Zephr Warrior, he will have brainwashing abilities and also electric and dark powers. More information to come. ''Advent Chaos: Sam wll appear in Advent Chaos as one of the Good Admins. He is required to beat the game and will use One handed swords, but will duel wield them, unlike Stelios, the protagonist, who will strictly use one one-handed sword. His element is Earth and his profile is below. Element: Earth "''A young but very skilled fighter. He fights with two blades instead of one, because he focuses more on fast slashing rather than slow strikes. His personality is usually a calm, laid back one, but he can burst out in fan-gasm sometimes, due to his status as an Otaku. Despite his usual calm personality, he is ruthless on the battlefield. He has had no proper training in fighting, so even though he is skilled, he was self taught and usually forgets his limits in battles, usually resulting with him very badly wounded. He once lost a fight so badly, it traumatized him, and that has lead him to never lose a fight, no matter what, hence his desperation to always end up on top after a battle." 'Music:' When Samuel was growing up, he mainly listened to Rock & Pop music, and maybe the occasional Rap. Now, he listens to Trance, Nightcore, and Immediate music. He typically doesn't mind any type of music, but he hates hates hates hates hates opera, since it just doesn't suit his style. His favorite song (Reality wise) is Mr. Brightside by The Killers. His favorite bands/singers include Robbie Williams, The Killers and The Script. While his favorite VGM is Hakumen VS Izayoi from Blazblue Chrono Phantasma. 4 of his other favorite VGMs include''' The War Still Rages Within''' (Metal Gear Rising), Changing Seasons (Persona 3), Fatal Instinct (Burnout) and The Beginning of the End (Trinity Universe), which form his Top 5 Favorite VGMs of all time. Of course, if he were to make this list, it'd be after the release of Chrono Phantasma, since it'd just be taken down through copyright. 'Bearserk Buttons:' "Shinji's Dead." ~ Ethan (The Heartless Soldier) "Secret Rings." ~ Anyone "No More Heroes." ~ Caden (The Rhythm Riolu) "I don't have Kid Icarus: Uprising." ~ PlatinumBlade13 "Jew." ~ JrGamer27 "Left Hand" ~ JrGamer27 & The Heartless Soldier "FOUR!"~ Anyone that likes to piss him off 'What others think of him (VERY OUTDATED):' "Ollie raped him, and goddamnit, I'm scired for life"-JrGamer27 "The Craziest Laugh ever known to Human Kind" - Speed Buster. "Great guy, and his laugh... NEVER AGAIN."-The Water Waka " Nice and funny guy and is hilarious and fun to go on Xbox with"-Newastlemhull - The Most Interesting Stelios in the Universe. 'Quotes:' "Quotes? Who needs 'em?"- Samuel. "Don't fuck with this Senator!" - Quoting Armstrong. "Ashes to Ashes, motherfucker!" - Quoting Armstrong. "KUUUUUUUUKUKUKUKUUUUUU!" - Quoting Kululu. "Orange is the name of my loyalty!" - Quoting Jeremiah Gottwald. "#monopoly" - Quoting Your Grammer Sucks. "What was that...about BEING A SLOW LEARNER!?" - Quoting Shizuo Heiwajima. "Izaya...IZAYA...GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! IZAYA!!!!!!!" - Quoting Shizuo Heiwajima. "I'm queen of the castle~" - Quoting Nora Valkyrie. "Antenna is wrong, Tension is correct!" - Quoting Lucius. "Don't lump my Tension Gauge, in the same catagory, as a special effects, Sci-Fi movie monster!!" - Quoting Lucius. "Hoochie's don't know bout my Tension Gauge." - Quoting Lucius T-shirt meme thing. "Boom!" - Quoting Mr. Champloo. "*Gasp* WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!!" - Quoting Nora Valkyrie. 'Trivia:' *He is the Admin of Being the butt monkey. Because, let's face it, he is, indeed, the butt monkey, for EVERYTHING! **Formerly he was the'' Admin of Fun, Admin of Lucius, Admin of NANOMACHINES SON, Admin of Fun'' and the Admin of Mental Breakdowns, ***As a joke, he was the Admin of Ollie. *His ass got kicked by Unlimited Rachel in CS Extend. *His 2 mascot are The Dark Hero, Lucius (Trinity Universe), and Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo). **His other 2 mascots are Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) and Laharl (Disgaea). ***On a previous note, his mascots are always a boy and a girl. It used to be Shizuo Heiwajima and Shizune Hakamichi, prior to that was Jeremiah Gottwald and Ruby Rose, and before that, Sonic & Sailor Mercury. *He is a Brony as of 08/08/12 (and the other bronies of the family are so fucking happy, if there are any left.). **His favorite ponies are all except for Diamond fucking Tiara. ***Even though he has hardly any interest in the show (Mainly season 3), he is still (Semi) Brony and probably wouldn't have a problem watching Season 1 or 2 again. *He sucks at Megaman. *He despises LoZ, CoD & Skyrim. *His favorite Pokemon is ???. '''(Yes, ''Missingno'' is too good mayne~) *His favorite OST's are; *#''Katawa Shoujo OST ''(Mainly because it has songs that go with every situation imaginable) *#''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST' (What? You expected me NOT to like this? You dumb mayne~)' *#''VVVVVV OST (8-bit mastery ftw!) *#''Liberation Maiden OST ''(It good, it very good!) *#''Persona 4 Arena OST ''(...I just like it, kay?) *Pyrrhon to Samuel is what Magolor is to Max. An 'Asshole. *His 3 favorite voice actors are 'Crispin Freeman ('Voice of '''Jeremiah Gottwald, Sundowner and Shizuo Heiwajima)' Vic Mignogna' (Voice of Junpei Iori, Spirit Albarn '''and Akechi Mitsuhide', a.k.a '''Tenkai')' ' and Troy Baker (Voice of Kanji Tatsumi, Valvatorez 'and...'Pyrrhon...). *His 3 favorite voice actresses are Laura Bailey (Voice of Rise Kujikawa, Maka Albarn and Raspberyl), Karen Strassman (Voice of Aigis, Kallen Stadtfeld, and Rider [Fate/Stay Night]) and Michelle Ruff '''(Voice of '''Yukari Takeba, Etna and Yuki Nagato). *He doesn't do AVGMs, he does EVGMs (Epic Video Game Music). *He watches''' several anime, including Sailor Moon, Code Geass, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Fate/Stay Night, Rosario + Vampire, Innocent Venus, Durarara!!, Eureka Seven, Magica Madoka, Sgt. Frog, K-On!, Soul Eater, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings, Makai Senki Disgaea, The Familiar of Zero, Highschool DxD (Watching) and Persona 4 The Animation. Here is a list of his favorite to his least favorite; *#Code Geass *#Sailor Moon *#The Familiar of Zero *#Fate/Stay Night *#Durarara!! *#Soul Eater *#Persona 4 The Animation *#Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings *#Makai Senki Disgaea *#Magica Madoka *#Rosario + Vampire *#Sgt. Frog *#The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya *#K-On! *#Innocent Venus *#Eureka Seven **Furthermore, Persona 4 The Animation is the only anime he's seen both subbed and dubbed. Whereas all the other anime he's seen dubbed or small sections subbed. ***Also, the only anime he's seen that belong to the Ecchi genre are Rosario + Vampire, The Familiar of Zero ''and Highschool DxD''. The latter also being the only explicit content anime he's seen. Though, this is nothing new, as he's 100% Katawa Shoujo, a game with sex scenes in it (To which, he's been through all of them.). ****Also, his Favorite Characters from those respective animes follow (Excluding Video Game Based anime); *****Sailor Moon: '''Sailor Mercury *****Fate/Stay Night: Saber *****Sgt Frog: Kululu *****K-On!: Tsumugi Kotobuki *****Code Geass: Jeremiah Gottwald *****The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kyon *****Soul Eater: Maka *****Innocent Venus:' Jō Katsuragi ' *****Rosario + Vampire: Moka Akashiya *****Durarara!!: Shizuo Heiwajima *****Eureka Seven: Holland Novak *****Magica Madoka: Mami Tomoe *****The Familiar of Zero: Louise de la Valliére *He also thinks that a cross over between the Sonic' '''series, ''Blazblue series, Persona (3 & 4) and Sailor Moon ''series would fit, and he doesn't even know why. (This idea was over a year ago folks, and he can still see it in his imagination.) *He likes ''Sonic 06, though thinks it's storyline is sh*t. *He used to make powerpoints. A LOT. *Jeff claims his school to be sh*t. Of course, that's obvious. **Also, fuck Science. Well, more specifically,'' FUCK PHYSICS!!'' ***''...AND MAYBE BIOLOGY!'' ****''...But I'll admit Chemistry is cool. :3 *He likes Minecraft, to a degree. (And by that, I mean only with my bbys Ty and Caden. :3333) *His main in Blazblue is '''Platinum the Trinity and Ragna the Bloodedge. He has also taken a liking to Mu-12 and plans to learn her properly. **Ha, fuck them. When CP comes out, I'm so gonna main Izayoi~ *His main in SSBB is Sonic. **Though he hasn't played Brawl in a while. *His mains in Playstation All-Stars are Cole MacGrath, Raiden, Nathan Drake and Radec *He likes the original Burnout, but somewhat despises the rest of the series. **He also thinks that the creators of Burnout should remake it. ***After his first vocal countdown, he is inspired to try out the rest of the series. ****...To which he STILL hasn't done. :/ *He is also writing a story. **SLOWLY YET SURELY PEOPLE, SLOWLY YET SURELY! *He is infamous among Ethan, Austin and CMR for beating Austin in a Blazblue match and winning 1 round against CMR the first time he ever fought them online. *His has gone through several intro themes, including (Including mini intros too); **'Boss Theme' [Mario & Luigi Partners in Time], **A remix of''' Dark Star Core''' by DjtheSdotcom (Here ), **'Solaris Phase 1' [Sonic 06], **'Lighting Battle' [Kid Icarus Uprising], **'Lust Sin' [Blazblue Calamity Trigger], **'Darkness' [Persona 3 FES], ***And his current intro theme, Collective Consciousness [Metal Gear Rising]. *His credits theme is Shining Tears that Become Stars [Fate/Stay Night]. *Sam is to blame for everything. **Ha, HELL YEAH I AM! :D *While he is the 7th Admin (And one of the first members to join), he didn't join the Gaming Family chat until Mid-April 2012. *He joined when he was 13. Now he is 15. **When he first joined, everyone thought he was 16/17. They hardly believed he was only 13. 'Gallery:' Lucius 1280x960.jpg|The Dark Hero Lucius, his favorite video game character and main mascot Lilly.jpg|Lilly Satou, his 2nd favorite character of all time and secondary mascot (And main waifu) Catch_me!.png|Nora Valkyrie, his favorite 'anime' character and third mascot laharl.jpg|Overlord Laharl, his third favorite video game character and 4th mascot To-Fast-To-Catch-sonic-the-hedgehog-27913773-1920-1200.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog, his favorite Sonic character Image2.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues, his favorite Metal Gear character Lysandre-X-and-Y.jpg|Lysandre, his favorite ''Pokemon '''character Yukiko_Amagi_Persona_4_Animation_Wallpaper.jpg|Yukiko Amagi, his favorite Persona character 'See Also:' *A more detailed Gallery Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Non Americans Category:Bronies Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Transsexual Category:Ninjas Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Policy Category:Insane People